TeenTroubles
by Charlotte Halliwell-Trudd
Summary: Prue gets a surprise...she's pregnate! how will she deal!


ShannensLilGrl  
  
My fic takes place when the girls are teens, has some curses, but not many, I'm not sure if I will bring Paige in, but hey I might. Well anyways, I hope you like it.  
  
Ages:  
  
Grams:  
  
Andy: 19  
  
Prue: 18  
  
Leo: 16  
  
Piper: 16  
  
Phoebe: 13  
  
Part1  
  
She couldn't believe it, she hadn't been feeling to well the last couple of days and thought she had come down with the flew or something, but she would have never expected this. Not her, she was a good kid; she got good grades, and helped out at home. I mean, it all happened so fast! She kept on thinking the same thing over and over again. "Why me?", "I'm a good kid?"Intill she was interrupted by one of her sisters knocking on the door. "Hurry up, there other people in this house you now." "I'm almost ready" she replied. As she rolled everything up in her towel, and walked out of the bathroom, a couple minutes later." It's about time!" was her sister's reply when she got out. But she didn't say anything  
  
back she was too much in her own world at the moment, and didn't even hear anything but her own thoughts. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair, into a ponytail. She grabbed her books, and stuffed them in her book- bag. Then went downstairs and heard her grandmother, yelling at one of her sisters, in the kitchen, and decided not to go there, because she just didn't feel like being put in the middle today. "She decided the best way not to get in the middle was to walk to school toady."Grams I'm going to walk to school today!" She yelled, just loud enough for her  
  
grandmother to hear. "Okay, Sweetie" was her grandmothers reply. And ounce that was said she walked out the door.  
  
Not only was walking to school helping her from getting in her grandmother and sister's fight, it also gave her time to think things threw. Like how she was going to tell him and what she was going to do? This was something she allayed wanted; just not so soon, I mean I'm only a teenager! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do if grams won't help me out, or my sisters?  
  
She was now at school and heard the bell ring, meaning it was time to begin classes. But even over everything that was going on she could only think of one thing......she was PREGNANTE!!! | |  
  
| |"Congratulations, if what you just said is true, you are the | | |first to successfully kill the Charmed Ones." "The Source was | | |very happy, knowing that he now didn't have to worry about | | |the eldest charmed one's child. If profess were right, this | | |child was suppose to be the strongest force of power, ever! It| | |could be good, or evil, which ever path the child chooses. | | |But, he couldn't take chances. "For your success you will | | |know be the most hindered, demon alive, ever." The source | | |said. He liked that Belabor the most honored demon ever; it | | |had a good ring to it. "Thank you my source." He said as he | | |exited the source's thrown room, with a smile. But what none| | |of the demons expected was that the baby would heal Prue, | | |which then changed everything. Rue woke up and looked around | | |and saw her sister on the floor, and started to panic and | | |called for Andy. Who showed up a little while later? "Prue, | | |whets wry........on." Andy said as he saw Piper and | | |immediately began to hell her. After a while her eyes shout | | |open. "Whets going on." Piper said as got up. "What happened" | | |she said as everything started Coming back too her. "We were | | |attacked by a demon." Prue told her and also Andy, who was | | |wondering the something. "But, how did Andy get here Who | | |called him." Piper asked, as she started to get a headache. | | |"Prue did." Andy said. "Bu...T how is | | |that possible Prue was even worse than me." "I don't know l | | |think the baby healed me, or something." Prue told her sister.| | |Just than Grams walks in with Phoebe. "Girls were home." Came | | |there grandmother's voice. "Prue, Andy, Piper where are | | |you???" Phoebe asked as she started to go upstairs. "Were in | | |the living room." Prue told her youngest sister. Phoebe came | | |right back down the stairs and walked din the living room. | | |"What | | |are you guys doing on the floor?" Phoebe asked. "Prue fell | | |down and she couldn't get up so we tried to pick her up." | | |Piper said and got a "Hew" from Prue. Andy then lifted Prue | | |and Piper from the floor. | | | | | | | | | | | |3 months and 2 weeks later - Prune's expecting any day now | | | | | |"Prue whets wrong." Piper asked knowing that her sister was | | |allot more grumpy, then she usually was, saying the fact that | | |she was 2 weeks late. "Yeah Prue, what is it." Andy asked a | | |little annoyed, saying that Prue was started to annoy him, and| | |being a lot meaner to him. "This bundle of joy, that's | | |what." Prue said, and looked like she totally completely mint | | |it. "PRUE!!!" Piper and Andy said at the same time. "Don't say| | |that, he/she can hear you!" Piper said, a little mad at her | | |sister now. "As if!" Prue said as she went as fast as she | | |could up the stairs and into her room. "Andy, whets wrong with| | |her she's acting like such a Bitch lately." Piper said, half | | |annoyed and half worried. "Don't ask me, she's been yelling at| | |me and being a whole lot meaner, to me." Andy said, as he | | |orbed out. "Hush." Piper said, she hated it when Andy did | | |that. Great | | |Piper thought, Grams and Phoebe left earlier, that day, and | | |now Andy left leaving her alone with Prue. She decided she | | |should go her Prue, and talk to her. Piper knocked on | | |Prune's door and told her that it was her, Prue had said | | |come in. "Prue, look l know this has been hard on you lately | | |and I'm sorry l was so mean, to you." Piper told her big | | |sister. "It's okay Piper, l shouldn't be so mean to you | | |guys." Prue and Piper talked for what was about hours. | | |"Piper." "Yeah what is it Prue." "I think...my water just | | |broke."................... | | | | | | | | | | | |Piper had brought Prue to the hospital a long time ago, | | |wasn't allowed in with her. She tried calling Aunt Gail, but| | |she said that they already left. She left a message at the | | |manor, and tried calling Andy but he wouldn't respond. It | | |was really starting to piss her off that knows one was around | | |when they were needed. A little while later a nurse cam to her| | |and told her that Prue had a baby and she could go see her. | | |Piper entered the room and saw Prue, was holding a beautiful | | |baby girl. She was the perfect revelation of her mom. She had | | |curly black hair, and big blue eyes. "Oh, Prue she's | | |beautiful." Piper said while smiling. "I know" Prue said | | |smiling as well. "Andy isn't here is he?" Prue said and | | |Piper nodded, but Prue didn't care right now, all she cared | | |was that she had a beautiful baby girl that was healthy. | | |"Prue, can l hold her, please." Piper asked her sister with | | |big eyes. "Sure you can, Pipe." Piper smiled and picked up | | |her newborn niece. "So what are you going to call her?" Piper | | |asked her sister, while smiling at her niece. "I don't now, | | |and even if l did l couldn't name her without Andy being | | |here." | | | | | |Grams had gotten the message from Piper, and were now running | | |threw the halls of the hospital. Of all that days that she | | |wasn't there at home, it had to be today. She came apron | | |Prune's room and opened the door. There was Piper and Andy. | | |Andy had gotten Piper's calls for him, but couldn't go down | | |because the Elder's had him in a meeting. She smiled and | | |looked at her great-grand-daughter, for the first time." So | | |what are you guys going to name her?" The nurse asked Prue and| | |Andy, or mainly | | |Prue saying that he wanted Prue to name her. "Well | | |um....Charlotte Piper | | |Halliwell-Truddeau." Prue said, getting an extremely happy | | |face from Piper. "Okay and how do you spell the first name?" | | |"C-H-A-R-L-O-T-T-E." The nurse took down the name and then | | |left the room. "Oh, Prue Thanks." Piper said containing her | | |happiness. "Why did you name her Charlotte?" Phoebe asked. | | |"Because, the first line of our family is Charlotte Warren, | | |and it kind of looks like Charmed." Every one left the room | | |and left Prue and Charlotte alone. "Don't worry I will protect| | |you for ever." "I LOVE YOU, CHARLOTTE, FOR EVER!" Prue | | |promises. | | | | | |THE END! | | | | | | | | | | 


End file.
